Will I Stay Or Will I Go?
by TeaAddict
Summary: Hermione somehow manages to end up in the past with the Marauders, she has no idea how she got there or how she will get back, this brings up the question: will she stay in the past, or will she go back?


Summery: Hermione somehow manages to end up in the past with the Marauders, she has no idea how she got there or how she will get back, this brings up the question: will she stay in the past, or will she go back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

**Will I Stay Or Will I Go? **

Prologue-

As Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's bare sunburnt shoulders, she felt like the luckiest girl alive. Not only had she, and everyone she cared about, survived the war, she had the most wonderful boyfriend and was due to start her dream job at the Ministry of Magic in a few months time.

It was strange to think that only a few months before, Hermione was still worrying about her loved ones, hoping they were still alive and wondering how on earth Harry would manage to defeat Lord Voldemort. Thinking about the past made Hermione even more grateful for what she had.

Hermione snuggled into Ron's red neck and he affectionately kissed her on the top of her head. Ginny who was laying on the grass nearby made a face at the sight of her brother kissing his girlfriend, although it was obvious that really she didn't mind. Hermione laughed, she hadn't been able to stop laughing at small things since the war had ended.

The days were lazy and all Hermione seemed to be doing was sitting around at The Burrow with her friends, but she felt the happiest she had ever been. Nothing seemed to be able to spoil her good mood, life was too perfect.

* * *

The setting sun streaked beautiful colours across the sky as they ate dinner in the garden that night. It would have been the most romantic place on earth if so many of the Weasley's friends and family hadn't been there. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and she smiled as she imagined what it would be like if they were at this particular scene alone.

"Remus are you alright?" The worried tone of the electric pink haired woman sitting next to her, snapped Hermione out of her daydream.

Hermione turned to look at the man sitting the other side of Nymphadora Tonks. His light brown hair was covering half his face, but the part Hermione could see was shockingly pale. His eyes were blood-shot and unfocused as though he was in deep thought. He pushed his fork around his plate among his uneaten food, apparently unaware that Tonks had spoken.

"Remus," she said again, gently nudging him. Remus looked up and gave her an obviously forced smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," he said then quickly looked down again, resuming the position he was in before. Hermione was surprised that Lupin looked so ill when it was so far away from full moon. She quickly stopped worrying however, when Fred and George Weasley got out the fireworks and an amazing display of lights filled the sky.

It was past midnight when Mrs. Weasley finally told all the young adults, (or children in her opinion) to go to bed. Hermione still felt very awake, but reluctantly agreed to go inside even though she and Ron didn't have any intention of going to sleep.

Once changed into her dressing gown and nightdress, Hermione kissed Ron and disappeared into the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth. Picking up her pink toothbrush Hermione glanced out of the window at the older adults, who were still sitting around the table. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves apart from one particular person who caught Hermione's eye. Remus Lupin was sitting very still and staring at the hard wooden surface of the table looking like he was going to be sick.

Hermione drew away from the window and started scrubbing her teeth; she wondered why Lupin hadn't gone home when he seemed so ill. She turned the tap on and absent mindedly made the water spin the way it wasn't supposed to with her wand as she thought about the night so far. She felt sorry for Lupin; it was bad enough turning into a werewolf each month, let alone being ill at other parts on the month as well.

Still making the water spin Hermione searched for something to wash her face with. As she did so, she didn't notice accidentally knocking a potion, which was resting on the side of the sink, into her mini whirl-pool. Hermione turned back to the sink to find the water had stopped spinning and was no longer the clear liquid it used to be. The closest thing Hermione could think it looked like was the surface of the contents of a pensive, but somehow it looked a lot different. It looked more solid and icy, as though it had frozen over; it also had a strange light pink tinge. Hermione lowered her wand and bent over the sink to have a closer look.

Although Hermione felt wide awake, her brain was tired therefore she wasn't thinking properly and did something you should never do. She tapped the surface of the icy looking substance with her wand. The second she did this the room appeared to start spinning, making Hermione stumble sideways. She reached out to grab the bath, hoping it would prevent her from falling, but it wasn't there. The fall down to the ground seemed to take much longer than it was supposed to and when she finally got there she didn't feel the cold hard tiles against her bare legs. What she felt beneath her was very different, it was soft and tickly, it took Hermione a moment to realize what it was; grass.


End file.
